


In a Galaxy Far Far Away

by TheNightShade



Category: Naruto, Supernatural, Voltron: Legendary Defender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightShade/pseuds/TheNightShade
Summary: In a world where everything is backward, and you wake up to find a room full of some of your favorite characters... You think you're in a dream, or maybe high as a kite, but as the story goes on, you realize you're in the thick of things. And no matter how much you hate it, you really, really need to get home.~THIS FIC IN IN HIATUS AND I PLAN TO REWORK IT
Kudos: 4





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

_You scream as you wake, rising from the bed that you don’t recognize, in a room you don’t know. You look down at your forearms, they burn like hell as light emits from them. When the pain passes, there are three tick marks, one set on each forearm. You try to rub it off to no avail. Before you know it, a pair of hands has grabbed you, dragging you into a brightly lit room, the owner of that pair of hands sits back down at a round table of 6, the other 5 spots are already filled. You stand in front of them gaping. As you look, you can see that these 6 people, are characters, from several stories you have been immersed in. You look around the room to find yourself in the bird’s nest of the bunker from Supernatural. “This is a new level of geek.” You look around the table, seeing a guy with messy green hair, another who looks dead inside, two brothers, a hacker, and an energetic madman. As you stare intently at them, they stare right back. The first few moments were as silent as if you had been walking home alone on Christmas eve._

You: Holy crap… Deku?

_He flinches at the name and looks down, wringing his hands._

_“Whoever is pulling off this cosplay is doing it well… I mean the man sitting next to him… that has to be Jensen Ackles, right?”_

_He’s the first to speak._

Dean: “Why are you here?”

_“Wow, great way to start the conversation.”_

You: “How should I know?!” 

Sam: “Well, you’re obviously not supposed to be here.”

You: “Oh, you think?”

_This is weird, they aren’t phased that I’m going with this._

Izuku: “Ok, let’s just take a breath, calm down. How did you get here?” 

You: “Dude, how am I supposed to know? I woke up in a bed that wasn’t my own!” 

Shouto: “Well, you had to get here somehow.”

You: “How are you all here? Ok, you know what? Don’t answer that. This is a dream, a really, really weird, vivid dream. I’m gonna go now.” 

_You walk towards the hallway, and out into it, only to find yourself at the other entrance to the room._

_“What. The. Fuck.”_

Pidge: “You’re not in a dream.” 

You: “Then what else could this be?! I can’t even leave.”

Sam: “Exactly, you can’t leave, and what can you usually do in dreams?”

You: “Manipulate them.”

Sam: “Exactly”

You: “So this is more like a nightmare.”

Pidge: “Not necessarily-”

You: “You want to explain to me how this isn’t a nightmare? If it is, I’ll wake up in the morning, if it’s not, then I have to get home. I have people who care about me, a family of my own.” 

_I know that’s a flat out lie. Hopefully, they don’t, whoever these people are… I can’t leave. I mean this can’t be real, it can’t…_

Sam: “Ok, ok… Then let’s look at this in a real way. Is there anything that’s different, about us, about you?” 

You: “Well, most of you are from different stories, here and there you guys are from the same ones… But mostly no interaction should have occurred, like, at all.”

Naruto: “What do you mean? Our gang has been together since the beginning.”

You: “What?” 

Dean: “Yeah, I mean we’ve picked up people along the way but it’s been us since forever.”

You: “No, no, _no_ , that can’t be right… This is all wrong why is this so _wrong_.”

Izuku: “Take a breath, ok? Maybe it has something to do with that. If we’re all from different stories I mean.” 

_You say under your breath, almost as if relief overtakes you as you exhale, realizing the reason you are there, in the room full of different characters:_ “Maybe that’s my job.”

Naruto: “What?”

You: “That’s my job… I get you all home to your own stories, your own plotlines, and then I get to go home…” 

Shouto: “Like a backward Wizard of Oz?”

Dean: “Follow the yellow brick road I guess…” 

You: “Come on, we don’t have any time to waste.”

_Pidge is the first to try to leave, only to find the same problem that you ran into earlier._

Pidge: “Ok now that’s not normal.”

You: “Tell me about it.”

Izuku: “Maybe this is some kind of puzzle then… I don’t know what it is but maybe you do…” 

You: “Let me think.”

_You sit down on the floor to feel the coolness of the tiles beneath you, as you contemplate what this puzzle could be. You sit, and sit, and sit, without a sound._

Dean: “Ok lady-”  
You: “Shh!”

_“Oh my god! I can’t believe I just silenced Jensen Ackles! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Ok me, focus… How the hell- oo! I got it!”_

You: “Naruto, I need you to run around the room for me.”

Naruto: “What?” 

You: “Just humor me, will you?” 

Naruto: “Ok, I guess…” 

_He got up and started uncharacteristically running around the room like a human--pumping his arms and everything._

_“Never thought I’d live to see the day.”_

You: “Found our problem.”

Shouto: “You watch Naruto run around for ten seconds and you found our problem?”

You: “In my world, we have a specific way of running that is associated with Naruto. It’s literally called the Naruto run.”

Pidge: “So you’re saying Naruto runs in a funny way to the point where we have a name for it?”

You: “Yes.”

_Pidge snorted._

Naruto: “What’s so funny? You better listen to this kid!”

_“Ok, two things we need to fix.”_

You: “Ok, first off, you have a key catchphrase. ‘Believe it.’ Try it.

Naruto: “Believe it?”

_He says with a hint of disgust with himself._

You: “Try it more upbeat and ecstatic, like you’re going to beat everyone, and they have to know it too.”

Naruto: “BELIEVE IT!”

You: “There you go! Ok, now for the run… Lean forward, and put your arms behind you so that they’re parallel.”

_He does as you instruct, however a bit awkwardly, making you try your best to bite back a laugh._

You: “Alright, now run.”

Naruto: “Run… Like this?”

You: “Yep, one foot in front of the other.”

Naruto: “You’re messing with me.”

You: “Just humor me, and if I make you look like a fool and this doesn’t work, I can what you want after. Agreed?”

_He nods, excitedly waiting for his turn to make you look like a fool._

You: “And throw in a ‘believe it’ while you’re at it, we need all the good we can get.”

Naruto: “Ok then…”

_He took off, yelling a 'believe it' as you fall to the floor in pain, clutching your left forearm, and as light envelops your vision, everything goes black._


	2. Kerberos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 down, 5 to go. But something is... off today. You can't tell what it is but whatever it is... it's not natural.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having so much fun writing this you guys! With every word is a new idea of what I could do with the story and I'm just like AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Anyway, enjoy!

_Once again, you wake up in a bed that’s not your own, and sit up with a start. You glance down at your arms to find there are five marks._

_“Guess it worked.”_

_You get up to see where you are and enter the hallway to find none other than Katsuki Bakugo walking past you, he turns around and fires a blast, you cry out in pain and fall to the floor. He twists your arm behind your back before you can get a word out._

Bakugo- And who the fuck are you?

_Thankfully, before you can answer, Izuku is already in the hallway._

Izuku- Kacchan, get off her, she’s a friend of mine. 

Bakugo- You know people other than students aren’t allowed in the dorms, Deku. 

Izuku- Ok, we’ll leave, just let her up.

Bakugo- Fine. 

_He lets go and walks away with a huff. Izuku holds out a hand to you and you gratefully accept, getting up off the floor and walking into the common room, where the other four are waiting for you, including Kaminari, Ashido, Kiroshima, and Sero._

Izuku- You guys ready to go?

Dean- Let’s see if we can. 

Sero- What’s that supposed to mean?

Sam- Nothing, he’s just being sarcastic. 

_You see the brothers make nervous eye contact with each other, and Pidge leads the way out, thankfully, you all actually make it outside this time._

You- Well that’s something… 

Izuku- You said it… 

Sam- Where are we?

You- This is where Midoryia and Todoroki live, along with the rest of their class. 

Dean- Sweet living space, man. 

You- Let’s find a place to lay low for a bit, a coffee shop maybe? We need to figure out who gets to go home next. 

_You walked off the campus as you talked, crossing the street and walking a couple of blocks._

Izuku- But aren’t Shouto and I already home? 

You- Well, yeah, but where I found you all... Where I woke up, that was Sam and Dean’s home. And they didn’t get left behind, so… 

Izuku- Oh. 

_“God, why’d I have to make him pout?”_

You- But don’t worry! I’ll get you home before you know it! Just not right now though, if there’s any pattern… 

_“Aw that smells heavenly, god I am starving.”_

_You stop in your tracks and side-step into a coffee shop, where you are seated and your order is taken. Dean gets pie (obviously), Deku gets tea, Pidge, and Shouto gets black coffee, you order the same, as well as a blueberry muffin. The waiter is a cute girl, with green eyes and light brown hair cut into a bob._

Waiter- And how would you like your coffee ma'am?

Pidge- As dark and bitter as my soul. 

Waiter- Coming right up! 

_“I can’t believe she just did that, I mean the waiter seemed completely unfazed, I guess she gets that a lot… Focus, you have people to get home!”_

You- Anyway, pattern-wise I don’t think Izuku or Shouto are meant to be sent home, so that leaves you two, and Pidge. 

Dean- I’m going to miss the kid, he was always so energetic, and weird obviously, but still… 

_The others nodded solemnly in agreement._

You- Well, if it makes you feel any better, you probably won’t remember this when you get home.

Pidge- What did you just say?

You- What? I-- 

Pidge- How do you know that?

You- How do I know what? 

Pidge- That we won’t remember this when we go home? 

You- I--I said that? Um… I don’t know… 

_“What just happened?”_

Izuku- Hey, are you feeling ok?

You- Yeah, just tired I guess… Anyway, Pidge, I need you to tell me anything and everything about your life. Small things here and there, anything that could be useful. 

Pidge- What? Why me?!

You- Because I know the brothers better than I know you, in your story, you’re not the main character. You’re the best, but unfortunately not the main character. 

Dean- What, and we are?

_The Waitress comes over and hands out everyone’s orders. Pidge gets milk placed in front of her._

You- Well, yeah… 

Dean *with a mouthful of pie*- Ha! 

You- But to be fair, I like Castiel better. He came in later, but he’s still a great character. 

Pidge- Suck it, Dean. 

_You high-five Pidge._

_“Can’t believe I just took Pidge’s side in that argument…”_

Pidge- Excuse me, ma'am? Can I actually get some coffee now?

Waitress- Sure thing hun. 

_She grabbed the milk and took it away. You huff under your breath._

You- Ok you guys seriously I need to talk to Pidge about this, the faster I get her home, the faster I get you home, which means the faster I get myself home. 

Shouto- Why do you want to get home so badly?

You- What?

Shouto- Why do you, want to get home so badly?

You- I have people back home I need to take care of, and if time is passing over there, then I’m not there to protect them. I can’t have them getting scared. 

_“I have the twins to think about back at the orphanage, Great Aunt Helga who runs the dusty place, the coffee shop that looks a lot like this…”_

You- And I have a job, so if I don’t show up within a few days I’ll probably get fired. 

Shouto- Point taken. 

You- Yeah, so, Pidge?

Pidge- Ok, so I have a brother named Matt, he and my dad work together in our restaurant--

You- Restaurant?

Pidge- Yeah… Why?

Dean- Pidge is a great cook, I mean seriously they can throw down an awesome burger. 

You- Pidge, your brother and dad are scientists, astrophysicists who work in space. I mean that’s one of the main reasons you go to space with your team, it's so that you can save your family. 

Pidge- I mean, cool. Like… I like math, and I’m good at it… but I’ve never been to space. 

You- Well how the fuck am _I supposed to get you to outer space?_

Pidge- I don’t know! I mean maybe that’s not how we fix the problem?

Shouto- Ma’am? Can you turn the TV up?

Waiter- You got it, kid. 

_She turned up the TV, you whip around to tell him off for doing something so stupid, but then you see the news coverage. It’s a rocket, with a journalist standing over 500 feet away, and let me tell you that thing is huge._

Journalist- Thanks, Al! The Kerberos is set to take off in just three short hours! With everything that the Japanese government has been working on, this ship is going to make history, going deeper into space than we have ever ventured before, and will be the first ship in the world to have actual passengers going to Jupiter. 

_“You have got to be kidding me.”_

You- Let’s go. 

_You get up to leave when Izuku grabs your arm._

Izuku- _Are you insane?_

You- What?

_“When Deku talks under his breath, it’s scary… I mean I didn’t know the guy could get this angry.”_

Izuku- _You’re telling me you want to get on that thing? You saw some news coverage and thought it was a good idea to put us on that ship?_

You- I know it sounds crazy Midoryia but it’s not a coincidence. Kerberos is the moon that Pidge’s family travels to in their story. We need to get on that ship. 

Pidge- You’re right. 

Izuku- _You’re actually agreeing with them?_

Pidge- I know it sounds crazy Izuku but something about it seems familiar, and I’m curious. 

_Izuku took a deep breath._

Izuku- If you’re familiar with it, then I’m fine, but we need a plan. 

You- We sneak in and get on the ship through the maintenance hatch. 

Sam- You think it’s just that simple?

You- Worked in the movies… 

Shouto- If you think it’ll work, as in truly believe it will, then I’m with you. 

You- Then we have no time to waste, let’s go. 

_You get up to leave the coffee shop, and the others follow you out._

Sam- Do we even know how to get there?

You- Follow me. 

_You start walking down the block._

Izuku- How do you know for sure?

You- I just do, alright?

Pidge- Ok you need to stop. 

_You whip around looking exasperated._

You- Look, I know I just met all of you, but I need you to trust me, ok? This is the weirdest thing I’ve been through in my entire life, yet I know what I’m doing. I don’t know _how I know, I don’t even know why I’m here._ I know this is hard, _believe me._ Just… _please,_ I’m scared too, and I don’t want to believe that I’m here, but I am. I need you to trust me if we’re going to get home. Are we clear?

Pidge- Crystal. 

_The others nodded, and you kept walking. Left, right, forward for a couple of blocks, then another left. You’re standing in front of a random warehouse._

Sam- How is this the place? 

You- Give me a minute. 

_You search the streets, up and down, scanning the surroundings with your eyes. Nothing…_

You- I don’t know. This place is important, somehow. 

Shouto- Let’s go back to the dorms, we can try again tomorrow.

You- What? No, we can’t the ship leaves in less than two hours now. 

_“This isn’t right, why isn't this right?”_

Dean- No offense kid but you seem off the rails today, yesterday you seemed ok, but you are all over the place. I agree with Shouto, we need you rested, to have a level head when while we try to figure this out. 

_A white van pulled out of the warehouse and sped away. You fall to the floor, clutching your head in pain._

_“This isn’t supposed to happen yet… What’s going on?!”_

_You feel hands on your shoulders, holding you close trying to bring you back._

Dean- Kid?! Hey, talk to us, what’s going on?!

_**Everything goes black.** _


	3. Dangerous Woman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What. The. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't posted in forever! Everything happened and then I got like 7 different ideas for different stories and I wanted to make sure that I knew 100% the direction I was going with this story. And now I do, so, yayyyyyy. Stay safe y'all! Enjoy!

_Once again, you wake up in a bed that’s not your own, and sit up with a start, this bed feels familiar, and Back in Time by Hewy Lewis is playing. You glance down at your arms to find there are five marks._

_“What. The. Fuck."_

_You get up to see where you are and enter the hallway to find none other than Katsuki Bakugo walking past you, you face him, dodging his blast and pinning him against the wall._

Bakugo- And who the fuck are you?

_Izuku is in the hallway, again._

_“God everything is so messed up… Asia was supposed to play just now if anything, and I get back in time?”_

Izuku- Let him go, that’s Kacchan! He’s a friend of mine. 

_You look at the angry hedgehog pinned against the wall and remember that he’s there. You let him go, quickly._

You- Sorry… 

Bakugo- You know people other than students aren’t allowed in the dorms, Deku. 

Izuku- Ok, we’ll leave.

Bakugo- Good.

_He lets go and walks away with a huff. You walk with Izuku to the common room, where the other four are waiting for you, including Kaminari, Ashido, Kiroshima, and Sero._

Izuku- You guys ready to go?

Dean- Let’s see if we can. 

Sero- What’s that supposed to mean?

Sam- Nothing, he’s just being sarcastic. 

_You see the brothers make nervous eye contact with each other, and Pidge leads the way out, thankfully, you all actually make it outside this time._

“Can’t believe I’m in a mystery spot moment right now…” 

You- Well that’s something… 

Izuku- You said it… 

Sam- Where are we?

Shouto- … You’ve been awfully quiet so far, something on your mind?

You- Oh, what? Sorry… Ok, I have to come clean about something, this is the second time I’ve woken up in this world… It’s a plotline in Sam and Dean’s story, a special episode if you will, and it just happened to me because I failed to get Pidge home. 

Dean- Like groundhog day?

You- Yes, like groundhog day. 

Dean- Awesome. 

_“If you count you dying over and over again awesome…”_

You- You guys aren’t questioning this?

Izuku- I mean… nah not really. 

Pidge- Things have been off since you got here, and it sounds like you need help to get me home.

Shouto- I’m on board. 

Sam- Same here. 

You- Ok then. What was your question earlier? 

Sam- Where are we, exactly?

You- Oh, right! This is where Midoryia and Todoroki live, along with the rest of their class. 

Dean- Sweet living space, man.

You- Ok, so we need to go out into the city, there’s this warehouse with a white van we need to check out… I don’t know why but I reset when I went over there… I think it might have been because I was too late? I didn’t know what I was doing because I didn’t know what was off with Pidge’s story until the last minute. We’re going to hijack a rocketship. 

Pidge- SERIOUSLY?

You- Yep. That’s what gets you home. Your family went on a mission to Kerberos, and you went into space to find your family. So if we go into space on the Kerberos, then I’m pretty sure we’ll be in the clear. Also, we need to fix the music that plays at the beginning of the day but we can save that for another time. 

_You walked as you talked, not even realizing you approached the warehouse._

You- This is the place… Come on. 

_You move silently as the others follow, it’s around noon now, so not broad daylight but not night either. You go around the side of the building and see a window high above you..._

You *whispering*- Sam, give me a boost!

_Did Sam just say something along the lines of “oh you’ve got to be kidding me?” Eh, doesn’t matter, made it up here… Oh my god…_

You- We have to get in there. 

Pidge- What? Why?

Dean- What did you see?

You- This is where the astronauts are getting prepped for launch… 

_You jump down off Sam’s back._

Pidge- Let me see. 

You- See for yourself.

_You gesture to Sam._

Sam- Oh hell no- 

_Pidge is already scrabbling to get on Sam’s back before he says another word, there’s a bit of a struggle but Pidge looks through the window._

Pidge- Wow… Let’s go. 

_She jumps down and you both go around the building to find a fire escape, the others following you silently._

Dean- What’s the plan?

You- I knock them out without setting any alarms? You guys follow in after?

Sam- Seems like a solid plan as anything. 

Izuku- Are you guys crazy?

You- Midoriya, you postponed us last time, we have to do this, now. 

_You kick down the door and run to the nearest astronaut standing by a couple of scientists, somehow side kicking one in the gut, sending them flying to the other side of the room. The other looks at you wide-eyed, a deer in headlights, as you punch them in the face, knocking them out cold. You offer a hand to the astronaut._

_"Holy shit that was awesome! How the hell did I do that???"_

You- Nice to meet you, we’re hijacking your spaceship. So if you don’t mind we’re gonna need that suit now. 

“Nah ah ah, I don’t think you want to do that.”

_You whip around towards the noise and find a woman holding a gun up to a struggling Pidge’s head. Breathing heavily and raising your hands slightly._

“You’re that lady from the coffee shop…” 

“Enchanté, may I take your order?” 

“You need to let her go.”

“Oh, I don’t need to do anything. I need you to do something for me.” 

“What could you possibly want?”

“I want you to be stuck here, forever.”

“Why?”

“Like you have to ask.”

_“Who the hell is this chick?”_

“You don’t remember? Oh my god, the utter idiocy is plastered all over your face... I can’t believe _you_ all of people don’t remember. Guess I can’t end you now. It’ll take time before you do. The moment you remember, not just my face, but my _name,_ and what you did to me. Expect to die.”

_The others came rushing in behind her._

Shouto- Surrender, you’re outnumbered.

“It seems I am… toodles!” 

_She disappeared into thin air, leaving a thin black mist behind her._

_“What. The. Fuck.”_


	4. Kerberos: Finally getting to leave thank god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is too easy, is it not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you guys! I've gotten wrapped up with finishing school and other projects, but I have a short fun one for you, stay safe! Have funnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

“Who the fuck was that?!”

“How am I supposed to know?”

“Well she was pointing a gun in my face so I want at least some kind of explanation!”

“I think she’s the person who sent me here…”

_“But why would I have an antagonist? This isn’t even my story… I don’t have a story, I’m normal.”_

“You think or you know?!”

“Look Pidge you have to chillou-”

“Don’t tell me to fuckin’ chillout you flannel for panties!”

_“Holy shit I’ve never seen her this riled up.”_

“I’m not a flannel for panties... I’m a man!”

_“Ruh roh gotta end this quick before it turns into something major.”_

“Guys-- Guys!”

“WHAT?!”

“Let’s just get onto the spaceship, and then after you can bicker with whoever is left, ok?”

“Fine.”

“Good, cause we need to get you home, and I really for the life of me don’t want to re-live this experience again.”

_“Shit did I just say that last part out loud?”_

“I’m sorry, what?”  
“I may have re-lived this day twice now?”

“AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME ABOUT CRAZY PSYCHO BITCH?!”

“No this is the first time I’ve seen her I swear! Every time we fail to get on the rocket my day starts over. So if we get on the rocket, it won’t, hopefully…” 

“HOPEFULLY?!”

“Will- now come on, get dressed.”

_“Who knew throwing astronaut suits at people could be so therapeutic?”_

“Alright everyone get in the van. Let’s go go go!”

“It won’t-”

“Sam if the suit doesn’t zip just tie it around your waste it’s fine, just make sure you keep the helmet on ok?”

“Alright then-”

“Good get in.”

_“Who the fuck let Dean driiiiiiiiiiiiveeeeeeee. He drives like a maniac, I know he has his baby but still this is a minivan from the 90’s, not his ‘67 chevy impala man jeez.”_

“Take a left, alright go straight, next right and then we’ve got to book it.” 

_“We’re gonna make it! Climb the stairs up, the doors are open!”_

“Everybody here?!”

A series of yes’s rang out into the cold cabin air. 

“Alright then let’s get this puppy in the air! Look for the controls everybody!”

There was a red button sitting smackdab in the cabin along with seven seats. 

“This is too easy, is it not?”

“Who gives a shit I want to go home.” Pidge said running over and slamming the button. 

_“Here we go again…”_

You drop to the floor in a familiar pain crawling over your right forearm, being able to grit your teeth and stick through it without screaming in pain. Light is emitting from the top tick mark on your right forearm as everything goes black.


End file.
